


Perfect Pieces

by CircusBones



Series: Borrowed Things [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kidfic, Meta, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is going through a rough patch, and for once, his mother knows what to say. Raising berserkers is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This contains -possible- spoilers for where I am going with the next long fic in this 'verse. But I cannot guarantee anything ;)

.

.

.

.

.

 

“So who was your first?” The question hangs in the air over the mansion kitchen, and Darcy pauses, her metal digits hovering over the kettle. She tilts her head, smirking, before glancing over her bionic shoulder at her son, who's looking at her with such an earnest expression. As only a fourteen year old boy can. Darcy turns, sighing, wincing slightly.

“First what, exactly?” She asks, tilting her head. James grins, wincing a little himself.

“Er, first love, thanks, all I need to know mum.” He clarifies. Darcy's smile softens, watching her son's features relax, even as a tension lingers around his narrow shoulders. He's torn up as only a teenage boy can be, Darcy knows. Not just any teenage boy either, one who's struggling through the kind of puberty his father no doubt went through. An excess of rage and passion, just like Logan. Only this time, it is paired with an artful, tender soul. A soul she understands.

One that's been told he can't spend time with his best friend and, Darcy has no doubt, first crush. Not until it's over, anyway, his rageful period, and Darcy finds she really can't be mad at Steve and Beth, much as she wants to be, like her mutant lover is. James had decimated a locker room in the mansion the week before, he wasn't in control of the berserker yet. And Laura Rogers had her own new powers she was working through as well...

Darcy shook her head, returning to the present with a deep breath, “Your father,” She replies, easily, and gets a long-suffering, disbelieving look in reply from her teenaged son. “I'm not lying,” Darcy shrugs, crossing her two mismatched limbs over her chest, leaning back against the stove with a smirk, “I dated, did stuff with other people before I met him, sure...” The disgusted deepening of his wince she counts as a parent-win, and laughs, “However. He's my first love. First, yanno, sex that -counts- too. First innntercooourse...”

“Okay, geez,” James scrubs a hand over his face. And then peeks at her through his fingers. Darcy winks. James sighs. “...So you guys were perfect, then...”

“Oh, hell, hun no, no no no,” Darcy shakes her head, all teasing suddenly gone as she moves closer, reaching to ruffle his hair across the island, “We were fucked up. And he'd definitely loved women before me, your big brother is proof of that. However,” She grins again, softly, “The life he had when I met him...and the life I'd had...no, it's not that we did things perfectly. It's that when we met, we were too messed up to love anyone -but- each other.”

“...That's helpful.”

“No, it really is,” Darcy tugs a little, kissing the top of his head, “I met the person who fit me and my messed up parts perfectly when I was young, and so did he. I don't know if you have too, but...” Darcy smiles full, eying him, “You'll only find out by working hard on yourself. Working through this patch, like your dad did, when he was way older than you are. And if Laura's still waiting...well, you've got a mom who won't question it just because you're both young.”

James' smile is so much like hers and Logan's at the same time, it's still staggering to her, “...S'kinda what dad said, too.”

“Smart bastard, your father,” Darcy grins, turning back as the kettle starts to sing.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
